disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Magic, Music and Mayhem
Magic, Music and Mayhem was the name of a fireworks display held as part of Mickey's Pirate and Princess Party hard ticket event at the Walt Disney World's Magic Kingdom near Orlando, Florida. This fireworks show is shown in place of the regular Wishes display during the event. In June 2010, the show replaced Wishes during regular park hours as part of the Summer Nightastic! promotion, titled Summer Nightastic Firework Spectacular! And it will going to make way for Symphony in the Stars: A Galactic Spectacular during the May the 4th event. Show summary Hosted by the Fairy Godmother of Cinderella with the three good fairies Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather from Sleeping Beauty, along with the traditional appearance of Peter Pan's resident pixie Tinker Bell, the show features music from several Disney movies including The Little Mermaid and Beauty and the Beast, but an invasion of pirates led by Peter Pan villain Captain Hook wreaks havoc with music from the Pirates of the Caribbean theme park attraction and feature films (including "The Black Pearl" and "He's A Pirate") until the fairies, with help from King Triton, Ariel's father and Sebastian stave off the rebellion by the buccaneers and peace is finally restore of it. The finale features fireworks that change from blue to pink at the request of the Fairy Godmother to settle the argument of Flora and Merryweather's continuing dispute since the finale of Sleeping Beauty. The soundtrack of this program, along with the "Disney Adventures Enchanted Parade" as well as those in Mickey's Not-So-Scary Halloween Party is available on an in-park CD entitled Magic Kingdom Event Party Music as of 2008. Voices * Fairy Godmother/Fauna - Russi Taylor * Flora - Susan Blakeslee * Merryweather - Tress MacNeille * King Triton - Kenneth Mars * Sebastian - Kevin Michael Richardson * Captain Hook - Corey Burton Soundtrack All songs are instrumentals except for the reprise of "A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes". Music arranged by Gordon Goodwin. * Cinderella medley: "Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo", "A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes", and "So This is Love" - from the 1950 film (Mack David, Al Hoffman, and Jerry Livingston) * "Beauty and the Beast" (from the 1991 movie of same title) (Alan Menken) * "Once Upon a Dream" - Sleeping Beauty (Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky from the ballet of the same name; adapted by George Bruns) * "So This is Love" (reprise) * "King Triton's Fanfare/Part of Your World" (The Little Mermaid) (Menken) * "The Black Pearl" (Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl) (Klaus Badelt composer, Hans Zimmer arranger) * "He's A Pirate" (Pirates of the Caribbean film series) (Klaus Badelt composer, Hans Zimmer arranger) * "A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes" (reprise with chorus singing) See also *''Believe... There's Magic in the Stars'' *''Disneyland Forever'' *''Magical: Disney's New Nighttime Spectacular of Magical Celebrations'' *''Remember... Dreams Come True'' *''Wishes'' Category:Extinct Attractions Category:Magic Kingdom entertainment Category:Former Magic Kingdom attractions Category:Firework shows Category:Summer attractions Category:Cinderella Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Peter Pan Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Category:Disney parks and attractions